Your Bedroom Eyes
by Synnerxx
Summary: Dean has a surprise for Seth. AJ gives him a helping hand. Tamina is just amused.


**pairing: **seth rollins/dean ambrose

**content notes: **crossdressing, rough sex, surprise kink

* * *

"So will you help me out?" Dean asks, tilting his head at AJ.

"Sure. This should be fun. Find me after the show and we'll go back to the hotel together." AJ giggles, taking the bag that Dean hands her and peeking inside.

"You should take him with you next time you go lingerie shopping." Tamina says, looking over AJ's shoulder into the bag.

Dean rolls his eyes at the two women and heads back to his locker room.

"Don't worry, Dean! We got you covered!" AJ calls after him, giggling again.

Dean huffs and waves his hand back at her, not bothering to answer. He's a bit nervous about doing this for Seth, isn't even sure Seth will like this, but it's something he likes and he wants to share it with Seth.

He manages to push it all aside for the show tonight and focuses on the match. Of course, there's still some lingering tension and Roman and Seth pick up on it. They corner him in the locker room, away from prying eyes.

"You okay?" Roman asks, giving Dean a quick once over.

"Fine." Dean answers shortly, collecting everything he needs for a shower and ignoring Seth's questioning look.

He takes a quick shower, not wanting keep AJ waiting. When he steps back out, faster than both Roman and Seth who were taking their own showers, he digs the car keys out of his bag and leaves them on top of Seth's.

"Don't wait for me. I've got another ride to the hotel." Dean calls into the shower, ignoring their questions as he picks up his bag and walks out, heading for AJ's locker room.

Both AJ and Tamina were already showered and dressed in street clothes. AJ grins when she answers the door after Dean knocks.

"Ready for your beauty makeover?" AJ pulls him into her locker room by the shirt.

Dean smirks down at her. "Let's wait 'til we get to the hotel for that."

They quickly head out of the arena, AJ babbling about make up all the way to the car. AJ shoves him into the back of their rental and climbs into the passenger seat. Tamina shakes her head and laughs quietly at them as she gets into the driver's seat.

Dean follows along behind AJ and Tamina as they walk inside the hotel, the drive short and sweet. They take the elevator up to the third floor and that pleases Dean since he and Seth are actually two doors down from AJ. He won't have to go far in the outfit he's planning on surprising Seth with.

AJ shoves the bag of clothing at him when they're inside her room. "Change and prep. Shave things. The whole nine yards."

"Yes ma'am." He snickers at her, heading to the bathroom.

He carefully lays out the black and pink corset on the counter. The thigh highs go on top of it. He drapes the black silk panties on top of that. He sets the black heels next to the pile of silk and lace and turns to the shower. He adjusts it how he likes and then digs out the razor and shave cream from the bottom of the bag. He gets in the shower and gets to work. It's not his first time shaving his legs, so it doesn't take him long. He does his underarms as well and then washes up quickly.

He gets out and dries off, packing away the razor and can of shave cream. He carefully applies a generous amount of lotion to his smooth legs and then wipes his hands off on his towel. He picks up the silk panties with delicate fingers, slowly sliding them up his legs and pulling them into place over his hips. He's already a bit turned on from the cool silk against his bare skin.

He sits down on the closed lid of the toilet and pulls on the thigh highs, attaching the straps to hold them in place. Then he pulls on the corset, tugging it into place along his waist and hips, smoothing his hands down the fabric. He walks out and gestures to the ribbons trailing behind him.

"Tie it for me?" He asks AJ.

She claps her hands and then sets about pulling the ribbons into place, tightening them and tying them up in a pretty bow for him. Tamina gets his shoes from the bathroom and drops them on the bed while AJ pushes Dean on the edge of the other bed and spreads out her make up beside him.

"I was thinking a pink smoky eye with a light pink lipstick and a bit of blush." AJ says as she uncaps the foundation Dean had brought her earlier in his skin tone.

"Sounds good to me." Dean says, tipping his face up towards the light.

She hums in reply, carefully applying the foundation and then eye shadow primer. She's quicker than he is with the stuff, carefully lining his eyes in black after getting the perfect amount of pink and black eye shadow on his lids.

"Open your mouth." She instructs, picking up the lipstick.

Dean parts his lips and lets her put on a light layer of the pale pink color and then she adds the blush with a flourish, making him smile at her.

"Your dimples are so cute!" She squeals, tossing the brush down and admiring her handiwork. He slips his shoes on, quickly doing up the clasps. She brushes out his hair quickly, letting it curl softly against his forehead.

Dean shakes his head at her, gathering up his other clothing. "Thanks for the help. I owe you one."

"Yeah, you do. But don't worry. I already know what I want." AJ smirks at him, walking him to the door.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He asks, arching his eyebrow.

"Go lingerie shopping with me." She grins.

"Can do." He nods, peeking out of the door to make sure there isn't anyone else out there.

"Good luck." Tamina says from her place on the bed, lazily waving at him from behind her laptop screen.

"Go get him, tiger." AJ pushes him out of the door, shutting it behind her.

Dean walks the short distance between their rooms as fast as he can in heels. He swipes his key card carefully and walks in, pausing by the wall. He's glad the door is hidden from the view of the beds.

"Dean, that you?" Seth calls out.

"Yeah. Give me a minute. Close your eyes." Dean commands.

"What? What are you planning?" Seth asks, sounding suspicious.

"Something you'll like. Just close your eyes." Dean says.

"Fine. They're closed." Seth grumbles.

Dean cautiously peers around the wall, grinning when he sees Seth sprawled on the bed with nothing on but his boxers. His eyes are closed and he looks vaguely annoyed, but Dean knows better than that. He drops his bag on the spare bed and runs his hands down the front of the corset, feeling the silk under his fingers. He takes a deep breath and stands at the end of Seth's bed and puts on his sexiest smirk.

"Okay, you can open them now." He purrs, hands on his hips.

"Took you long – holy shit." Seth gapes at him, eyes running up and down Dean's body.

"Well, what do you think?" Dean asks, grinning at him.

"Are you…are you wearing makeup?" Seth asks, staring at Dean.

"Yeah. Is this too much? Like, are you into this?" Dean asks, suddenly insecure. He feels a bit ridiculous standing there in heels and lipstick and a fucking corset. This is a fucking stupid idea.

"I am so into this, you have no idea." Seth breathes out, crawling to the end of the bed and getting on his knees, pulling Dean towards him.

Dean grins at him again, confidence returning. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Seth kisses Dean hard, smearing the lipstick across both of their mouths.

Dean grunts in surprise when Seth slips off the bed and turns him around, shoving him down onto the bed. Seth steps back to take in the sight of Dean in a corset and thigh highs and heels with smeared lipstick laying on the bed, waiting for him.

"You're staring." Dean squirms on the bed under Seth's intense gaze.

"Yeah. You're pretty." Seth crawls back onto Dean.

Seth drags his fingertips lightly down Dean's endlessly long legs, tugging them up around his waist as his fingers deftly undo the buckles on Dean's heels. He pulls at the straps of the thigh highs, snapping them against Dean's skin and getting a yelp in return.

"You're so fucking hot like this." Seth strokes his hand over the bulge in Dean's panties.

Dean pants, bucking his hips up. "Please fuck me."

Seth leans in and kisses Dean again, relishing in the slight stickiness of the lipstick. He breaks the kiss and drags his teeth down Dean's jaw, nipping the skin there. Dean moans, tangling his fingers in Seth's hair and tugging gently.

Seth drags his hands down Dean's silk covered waist and toys with the tiny bow on the waistband of the panties. He ghosts his palm over Dean's cock, feeling the dampness of the fabric as Dean groans again, arching into his touch.

"Hands and knees. Wanna fuck you from behind." Seth says hoarsely.

Dean moans, shifting into the position that Seth wants him in. Seth grabs Dean's ass roughly, pulling down the panties to just under his ass. He gives Dean one hard smack before getting up and grabbing the lube from his bag.

Seth quickly lubes up his fingers, pushing two into Dean without warning. Dean moans, hand dropping down between his arms.

"You're such a good fucking slut. All silk and lace and pretty panties." Seth fucks Dean with his fingers, twisting and curling inside of Dean. Dean whines, cock still trapped in the panties, the silk rubbing against him with a delicious friction.

Seth pulls his fingers out, slicking up his cock with the rest of the lube before thrusting into Dean with one harsh push. Dean cries out, hands gripping the pillows as Seth pulls back out and shoves into him again.

Seth grips Dean's hips and fucks into him hard and fast, staring down at the lines of Dean's waist and hips in the confines of the corset. He jerks Dean up onto his knees, sliding his hands down his torso and rubbing his palm against the silk covered cock in Dean's panties.

Dean moans again, hips stuttering as he tries to figure out if he wants to thrust backwards onto Seth's cock or forwards into his hand.

"So fucking sexy like this." Seth groans, biting at Dean's neck and shoulder.

"Harder, fuck me harder!" Dean grunts, rocking back into Seth.

"Is that what you want? A good fucking like the whore you are? You even dressed the part this time with your slutty makeup and this slut outfit." Seth shoves Dean back down onto the bed, hands returning to Dean's hip as he slams into him with every thrust.

Dean whines as one of Seth's hands come around and palms him through the panties, cock throbbing with need. Seth's hitting the right spot inside of him and the friction from the panties is almost too much for him to take.

"Such a fucking whore." Seth pants out, fingers leaving bruises on Dean's hips. He'll press his lips to them later, but right now all he can do is tighten his grip and fuck into Dean harder.

Dean comes suddenly, muffling his scream in a pillow. He clenches down around Seth as Seth fucks him through his orgasm, making him take it all, even when he's shivering and sensitive.

Finally, Seth's hips snap against Dean one last time and he comes with a groan. Dean collapses onto the bed, taking Seth down with him.

"You're staining the pillow case with your makeup." Seth points out with a snicker as he pulls out of Dean, getting a whine from the other man.

"Don't care." Dean huffs, still facedown on the bed, ass exposed.

Seth gives Dean a light smack on the ass, this one much softer than the earlier one. "Come on, time to clean up."

Dean groans, but manages to get up without getting anything anywhere on the bed. He wrinkles his nose down at the ruined panties as they stick to him. "Gross."

"Your fault." Seth smiles at him, tugging him into the bathroom.

Dean lets Seth tips his face up and closes his eyes as Seth cleans the makeup from his face. He leans against Seth as Seth's warm hands travel farther down, wiping him clean. He strips Dean of the outfit gently, folding it up on the counter. "Gonna have to get that dry cleaned."

Dean hums in response, face pressed against Seth's neck as Seth's warm hands clean him gently. Seth rinses the cloth and wipes himself up and then wraps an arm around Dean's waist and guides him back to bed.

Dean tosses the makeup-stained pillow onto the spare bed as Seth snags a fresh one for them to sleep on. Dean flops down onto the bed as Seth turns out the light and lays down next to him.

"Thanks for not freaking out." Dean mumbles, voice sleep-soft.

"Freaking out? That was freaking hot, if anything. I should thank you for that." Seth curls an arm around Dean's waist, drawing him closer.

"Hmm, maybe I'll give you the full show one day." Dean yawns, tucking his head underneath Seth's chin.

"There's a show?" Seth asks, imaging Dean on a stripper pole in a thong. His cock gives an interested twitch.

A soft snore is his only reply though and he presses a kiss to the top of Dean's head before closing his eyes and drifting off himself.


End file.
